oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Eagles' Peak/Quick guide
Details Hunter (may be boosted) |items = *Yellow dye *Swamp tar *50 coins |kills = Kebbit (level 13) |recommended ='Recommended:' *Varrock and Ardougne teleports *Dramen staff or Lunar staff *25 Agility for a shortcut}} Walkthrough Getting started * Talk to Charlie in Ardougne Zoo. (Chat 1-1) Eagles' Peak * Head to Eagles' Peak west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold or use Fairy ring code . * Go to the Northern side of the mountain's base to a campsite. * Inspect the books for a Bird book. * Click on the book to obtain a Metal feather. * Climb the rocks attached to the mountain next to the campsite. * Follow the path to the top of the mountain and use the metal feather obtained on the Rocky outcrop. * In the dungeon, go East to an intersection, then head south up to the edge of the crevice. * Go through the cutscene with Nickolaus. (Chat 1-1-1) * Pick up 10 giant feathers which are found throughout the dungeon. The Disguise * With the feathers, 50 Coins, Swamp tar, and Yellow dye, head to the Southeast corner of Varrock to the Fancy Clothes Store. * Have the owner make you two Eagle capes and two Fake beaks. (Chat 2) & (Chat 2-1) * Go back to the Eagles' Peak Dungeon and shout to Nickolaus. The Feathers Bronze Feather * Go to the Southwest corner of the dungeon and through the tunnel. * Try to grab the feather from the pedestal. * Operate the four winches in the corners of the room. * Grab the Bronze feather. Silver Feather * Exit the tunnel and head North to the next one. * Inspect the pedestal and complete the trail by investigating the first rock to the east, then the rocks to the north east. * Inspect the tunnel in the wall north-east of the cave and kill the Kebbit. * Grab the Silver feather. Golden Feather * Go back to the intersection by the entrance of the Dungeon and follow the East path. * Go through the tunnel entrance. The Puzzle Note: If the puzzle gets messed up, there is a reset lever outside of the chamber. * Take at least 6 handfuls of bird seed from the pile near the entrance of the cave. *# First pull the lever, which is just north-west of the start. *# Walk to the south-eastern part of the dungeon. Then, place some bird seed in most south-eastern bird feeder. (marked 2) *# Place some bird seed in the bird feeder next to the one you just filled. (marked 3) *# Pull the eastern lever. *# Walk back to the handle you pulled the first time, just north-west of the start, and pull it again. *# Walk to the southern part of the dungeon, and put bird seed in the feeder south of the lever you just pulled and east of the lever in the southern part. *# Pull the lever in the southern part of the dungeon. *# Go back to the lever you started at, which is just north-west of the start, and put bird feed in the feeder. *# Pull the lever in the north-western part of the dungeon. *# Go to the southern part of the dungeon, and put bird feed in the bird feeder closest to the lever there. *# Place some feed in the bird feeder in the corner of the rails to the east of the bird feeder from step 10. *# Retrieve the golden feather from the pedestal. The Eagle Door * Equip the Eagle cape and Fake beak you made for yourself earlier. * Head East from the bronze feather door. * There will be a door with an eagle carved in it. * Use each feather on the door. * While wearing the disguise, pass the Giant eagle and talk to Nickolaus. Finishing Up * Head back to the campsite and talk to Nickolaus. (Chat 1-1) * Once the cutscene is over and that you have a ferret in your inventory, head back to Ardougne Zoo. * Talk to Charlie. * Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *2,500 Hunter experience *Ability to capture ferrets using box traps *Access to the Eagle transport system *Captured ferrets can be used to flush rabbits from their holes, allowing them to be caught in rabbit snares *Box Trap Required for completing *Medium Desert Diary *Medium Western Provinces Diary *Medium Fremennik Diary